


I'm just talkin' to myself

by milka121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Gen, fashion police, i wrote this in the middle of the night bc Dark Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Riku and Ansem have a talk. A very serious talk. About fashion choices.





	I'm just talkin' to myself

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me, I'm tired  
> blame Neodiji for the fashion idea

The worst thing about being possessed, Riku thought, was that Ansem had absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever.

Not that Riku was obsessively fashionable himself, no - but at least he himself preferred outfits that weren’t drown in black and deep violet and whatever else darkness looked. And not even one of his outfits had this… This weird cape-skirt thing.

Riku wondered for a second whether that particular piece of his new, much  _ darker  _ \- haha, get it? - outfit was designed by Ansem. Or was it simply a random addition from the realm of darkness? If so, Riku should probably rethink accepting darkness into his heart. With that many sacrifices, it probably wasn’t worth it.

Riku- no, Ansem rolled his shoulders. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror with a lazy smile. It was directed at Riku, no doubt.

“Now you truly are who you were meant to be,” Ansem said in Riku’s voice.

_ Embodiment of bad decisions? _ , Riku asked with what little remained of his consciousness.

He didn’t really expect Ansem to hear him, but the small twitch in Ansem’s face was enough of a confirmation.

“A true servant of the darkness,” Ansem said. “A perfect tool to destroy minions of light.”

He meant Sora. He absolutely meant Sora. He also meant Donald and Goofy and whoever else was stupid enough to put their trust in Sora, but he meant Sora especially, and Riku could tell, because Ansem’s mind was too close to his own for comfort.

Well. Now was not exactly the time to be picky about that. It was his own fault it all ended up like this. Including him being in a fucking skirt and skin-tight spandex with a big heart on the middle of his chest.

Still, that didn’t mean he was just going to take it.

Riku’s mind was hazy, but he still managed to bring back the memories of the words his mom would absolutely ground him for.  _ Like fuck you will, you shady piece of- _

Ansem raised his brow.

It felt like the air was suddenly kicked out of his lungs; he was choking, suffocating-

“Don’t forget who is in control here, boy.” The image in the mirror flickered, stripping the image of Riku of the illusion it was coated with, revealing the dark-skinned, much bigger body with sickly yellow eyes no human should have. 

And in the outfit that was, in Riku’s humble opinion, a piece of garbage. And, what, Ansem had a tattoo of a heart in the middle of his chest? Talk about edgy. As much as Riku liked darkness, he still wasn’t at the point of  consciously choosing to tattoo himself in symbols of darkness and then wear a poor excuse of a shirt just for a sexy shock value.

Riku was choking, but that didn’t stop him from sharing his thoughts with Ansem.

This time, Ansem’s lip twitched. “Silence, puppet.”

Riku politely told Ansem to fuck off. And Ansem, in return, made Riku once again feel like dying.

He was getting used to this, little by little. As much as Riku liked darkness, he liked the idea of rebelling even more, and Ansem hat to be aware of this - but then again, it was Ansem who had the upper hand here, and he probably wasn’t going to let Riku free just yet. Not until he accomplishes what he wants.

Not before he fights Sora.

(At the mention of Sora, Riku’s heart absolutely did not beat a bit harder. Why would it? And besides, it was Ansem who was controlling his body, so even if - and that’s a big ‘if’, mind you - even if Riku had a reason for his heart to beat a little bit quicker, he would have no chance to.

Maybe it was for the best. At the rate in which things were going, Riku would probably have a heart attack till now.

That is, if his heart would beat faster when he thought about Sora. If. Of course.

But the hint of red that has shown on Riku’s cheeks was absolutely his own.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway the big question is: do the darkness has fashion sense or is Ansem a drama queen


End file.
